Obeying Orders
by Kaeri-sama
Summary: Byakuya's found the perfect way to get Renji to follow orders. Read to see what it is.


Obeying Orders 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (man-on-man lovin' ), D/s, Light Bondage, Toys, Oral, Anal, Possible OOCness.**

**This is my first D/s, bondage fic. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but be gentle. Any other reviews are always loved. No flames though. And if you haven't, check out my Yu Yu Hakusho fic ****Warming Up****. It's pretty risqué.**

**Story Start**

"Shit, I'm late!" Renji swore as he ran through the streets of the Seireitei. "He's gonna kill me!"

As he reached the 6th Division headquarters, Renji hoped he wouldn't be punished too harshly. Kuchiki-taichou had been in a bad mood lately, snapping at anyone that so much as looked at him weird. It was rather unsettling. Renji thought that Byakuya had learned better people skills after his fight with Ichigo and Rukia's rescue, but apparently he was wrong.

Reaching Kuchiki-taichou's office, the redhead paused, not knowing if he really wanted to go in. Maybe he could slip away unnoticed and come back when the taichou was in a better mood.

"Come in, Renji," a deep voice commanded from the other side of the door.

_Here goes nothing,_ Renji thought as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The office was spacious, but very impersonal. The single window, high on the back wall, was covered with dark curtains. The only source of light was a lantern sitting on the corner of the large, oak desk. Near another wall lay a futon covered in plush pillows and a soft, alluring bedspread in deep crimson hues.

"You're late," stated the man seated behind the desk, drawing Renji's attention.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou. It won't happen again."

"You've said that before," Byakuya replied, his dark eyes boring into his fukutaichou. "Do you feel that you are exempt from following my orders?"

"N-no," stammered the redhead, his gaze on the floor. He felt like a child caught misbehaving.

"Perhaps you need to be punished to remind you of your place."

Renji shifted nervously. He didn't like that look in Byakuya's eye. He had seen that look before. It had meant that his taichou wanted to play and he wasn't showing any mercy. The redhead wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad, he only knew it would leave him very sore.

Byakuya smirked at his fukutaichou's nervousness. He'd wanted to try this on Renji for a while now, but the redhead had been elusive and had never had time to play fully. Sure, they'd had a few quickies here and there, but the brunette wanted more. Now, he had his chance. He stood and moved to the front of the desk, motioning for Renji to come closer.

Renji slowly moved forward, silently wondering what the other had in store for him. Once he was in front of the desk, Renji stared at his taichou, waiting for more. Byakuya moved behind the redhead and locked the door before addressing the younger man again.

"Undress," the order was simple and straightforward.

"What?!" The younger man whirled around, the look on his face one of incredulous shock. "You mean here?! Now?! You can't be serious!"

"Remove your clothes and bend over. Now," Byakuya commanded his face blank.

Knowing that refusing or hesitating would only make things worse, Renji did as he was told and discarded his clothes. His face flaming now, he turned and bent over the desk, his chest flush against the cool surface.

"That's a good boy," was Byakuya's reply as he moved closer. A pale hand reached out to glide over the tanned ass of the fukutaichou, bringing a shudder to the redhead.

Byakuya continued his soft caresses, occasionally squeezing the two globes. He could hear Renji's quiet moans and smiled. This would be fun.

Renji's eyes had become hooded and he couldn't hold in his moans anymore. He could feel his cock hardening and bobbing beneath him. He was lost in his taichou's sweet touches; that is until a sharp slap jolted him out of his fantasies.

"What the hell?!" Renji shouted, turning to face the other.

"Turn around and resume your position," Byakuya's voice held no emotion. The only indication of his true feelings was the flicker of lust shimmering in his eyes. Renji wasn't sure if he would really enjoy it, but he couldn't say no. That would only make it worse. Besides, he and Byakuya hadn't played any of their games in a while.

Sighing, Renji turned around and bent over again. He readied himself for the next blow, but it never came. Instead, the offending hand gently caressed his ass. It drew quiet moans from the redhead, making him shiver.

Byakuya leaned down to brush his lips against Renji's ear. "I don't like punishing you, Renji, but it seems to be the only way to teach you anything." With that, the steely-eyed taichou stood straight and landed another firm blow to Renji's ass.

Renji's cried out, but before he could recover, another slap landed, this one pushing him slightly further onto the desk. Blow after blow came, causing the redhead to whimper and whine as his backside was marked to match his hair. When Byakuya's hand never came back down, Renji took the chance to regain his self-control with deep breaths. He and Byakuya had gotten a little kinky in their games before, but never like this. He couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

Minutes ticked by before Renji looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. He saw Byakuya rummaging through a chest across the room. His eyes widened when his lover turned to reveal a few of their "toys." When the taichou returned to the redhead's side, a wicked smirk formed on his lips.

"Do you know what I'm going to do now?" Byakuya asked while laying the toys on the desk. Renji shook his head, warily eying the selections. There was a glinting cock ring, a thick, ribbed vibrator, a pair of nipple clamps with small weights attached, and a blindfold. The fukutaichou could feel his cock throb at the thought of what his dark-haired lover could do with the toys.

"Well," Byakuya drawled, "First, I'm going to bind you and blind you. Then, I'm going put these clamps and cock ring on you right before I ream you with this vibrator. What happens after that depends on your behavior."

"Bind me?" Renji looked at the objects next to him before looking back at his dominant lover. "With what?"

That wicked smirk reappeared. "With this. KIDO NUMBER 1! RESTRAIN!"

Renji could only gape as his arms were forcibly locked behind his back. As he struggled to get free, he lost his footing and ended up sprawled out on the floor. Byakuya snickered lightly as his fukutaichou tried to right himself. Ignoring the redhead's pleas for help and release, the dark-haired man picked up the cock ring and the blindfold and bent down to secure both.

As the cold metal ring was clasped around his throbbing, neglected shaft, a shiver ran down Renji's spine. The blindfold was set and he was plunged into darkness. The redhead whimpered in pain as the clamps were attached to his nipples. Every breath sent the weights swinging and caused Renji to moan every time.

"Now, be a good boy and roll over for me," Byakuya quietly commanded. Renji hesitated. The taichou bent down and pulled on the clamps, smirking at the cry of pain. "Don't make me repeat myself. Roll over."

The fukutaichou quickly complied and rolled onto his knees, laying his shoulders on the floor. He felt extremely vulnerable on this position. He was naked with his ass in the air and he was unable to move. Despite his helplessness, Renji felt a massive amount of lust and anticipation. He couldn't wait for Byakuya's next move.

The aforementioned taichou was greatly enjoying the view. His lover's supple, perfectly rounded backside was staring back at him, practically begging to be fucked. It took a great deal of self-control to keep from pouncing on the redhead. No, it wouldn't be as much fun if he were to just fuck Renji without playing with him first. Byakuya picked up the vibrator, moved behind his captive, and abruptly thrust the toy into Renji.

"AAH!" Tears sprang to Renji's eyes as a scream was ripped from his throat. He wasn't used to going without any lube, and he could feel something tear. Before he could get a grip on the pain, the vibrator sprang to life. With a yelp, Renji tried to scramble away, only to have Byakuya grab his hips, effectively stopping his attempts at escape.

"Move again and I will restrain you further," the dark-haired man threatened above Renji's pained cries. He grabbed the vibrator's base and began pumping it in and out of the redhead's tight hole. The only noises in the room now were Renji's quiet whimpers and the squelching of the toy being plunged deeper into the pliant ass.

Soon the whimpers had turned to moans and the fukutaichou was thrusting back onto the toy. The vibrator was lightly hitting Renji's prostate with every thrust and it was driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to have the toy rammed in further, but he couldn't move his hips back far enough for it to really make contact. The redhead began groaning with frustration and Byakuya smirked.

"Do you want more?" the taichou asked. His only answer was a whimper and those slim hips pushing back again. "Are you sure you're _ready_ for more?"

This earned Byakuya a nod. The taichou smirked and slowly stopped pushing the vibrator, leaving it pushed in to the hilt. He moved to his feet and helped Renji up as well. As Byakuya let go of the man, whimpers and groans were heard as the toy shifted and settled against the redhead's prostate. He was desperate to come, but the ring of metal prevented it.

"I'm going to release your arms now," the steely-eyed taichou said, his voice low and husky. "After that, we're going back to my home and…Well, I'm sure you can guess what will happen then."

Suddenly, Renji's arms were free and he reached up and took off the blindfold. Blinking against the light, he focused on the man standing in front of him. Byakuya was staring at him with a lustful gaze that never faltered. The redhead began to squirm under the intense stare and looked at the floor.

"Let's go, Renji." The fukutaichou reached for his clothes, but his wrist was captured by a regal hand. "I never said you could get dressed."

"B-bu-but," sputtered Renji. "You can't expect me to get to your place naked with a vibrator up my ass!"

"You will or I will leave you cold and alone tonight." The look in his eyes said the taichou wasn't lying. "What will it be?"

Renji chewed on his bottom lip before finally nodding. He turned and took a few steps towards the door, wincing as the vibrator rubbed against his prostate. Taking deep breaths, the redhead managed to make it to the door. He opened it and looked out into the hall, making sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one, Renji took a deep breath, flung open the door, and ran for it. He hauled ass out of the 6th Division Headquarters. Byakuya smirked and used shunpo to get to his home before his fukutaichou.

Ten minutes later, Renji had managed to get all the way to the Kuchiki complex without being seen. He went straight for Byakuya's room and opened the door. He could have died at the sight revealed to him. There, laying on a futon in the middle of the floor was Byakuya in all his naked glory. He was lying on his side, slowly caressing his leg. Everything about his posture as well as the look in his eyes said "You know you want me."

"What took you so long, Abarai-fukutaichou?" Byakuya asked with a smirk. "I was getting lonely."

Renji moved into the room and closed the door. He walked over to the dark-haired taichou and knelt on the floor next to him. The redhead bent over and placed his lips against Byakuya's. The two gently kissed before Renji moaned and slipped his tongue into Byakuya's. Their tongues battled for dominance and Byakuya quickly won. He grabbed hold of Renji's hips and moved he younger man to lie beneath him. The taichou ground his cock against the redhead's, drawing a groan from both of them.

"I think we've had enough fun," Byakuya panted. "Grab your legs and hold them apart for me."

As the redhead obeyed, the older of the two took hold of the vibrator still lodged in Renji's ass. He turned it off and slowly pulled it out, earning a long, low moan from the redhead. Tossing the toy to the side, Byakuya lifted his fukutaichou's ass and plunged in.

"Aah!" While Renji screamed in pleasure, Byakuya groaned at the enticing heat that surrounded him. The dark-haired man began to pound his subordinates ass like there was no tomorrow. He shifted his thrusts and landed a dead on strike to the redhead's prostate. Scream after scream was ripped from Renji. Tears of painful pleasure ran down his cheeks as he teetered on the edge. He had needed to come for over twenty minutes and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to come?" Byakuya asked, leaning down close to Renji's ear. "Tell me how much you want to come. Beg me."

"P-p-ple-please," Renji's managed between pants. "Please, K-Kuchi-Kuchiki-tai-taichou. Please let me come."

Reaching down between them, the taichou pulled the ring off and pounded into Renji harder. He looked down into those fiery eyes and watched as pleasure glazed them over.

"Come." That simple word was all it took. Renji's eyes closed and he screamed. His cock exploded, splashing seed onto his chest and even onto his face. As the redhead covered himself, Byakuya gave a ragged groan and came into the fukutaichou's ass, which was now gripping him like a vice.

Several minutes of pure, lust-filled pleasure later, the pair lay panting on the futon. Byakuya's cock was still wedged into Renji's ass and he had no intention of moving.

"I hope," Byakuya said after another minute had ticked by, "that you've learned to obey orders now, Abarai-fukutaichou."

**The End**

**Vocabulary**

**Seireitei: Soul Society**

**Taichou: Captain**

**Fukutaichou: Vice-captain/Lieutenant**

**Kido: Demon Art (used by Rukia in the 1****st**** chapter)**

**Shunpo: Flash step**


End file.
